We make our own fate
by faithfulfan
Summary: Sequal to Longing. You should really read that one in order for this one to make sence. What happens when Bo finds out who she is and choses Lauren as her mate? Lets find out together. CHAPTER 12 NOW UP! 1/2/13
1. Chapter 1

_This is the squeal for "Longing" I am so sorry you guys had to wait this long for it, but I have been super busy with work and couldn't think of how to begin here. But I was hit with inspiration at work tonight and I couldn't wait to get home and write it. :) A huge shout out to my wonderful beta reader doccubus21. :)_

_**disclaimer:** I own nothing_

* * *

_**We make our own fate**_ :

Everything was different now. Bo confessed her love for me, and I for her. Though I showed her with actions rather than words, I hope she understood my feelings because in that moment I couldn't speak. After hearing Bo's confession, my words were so choked up in my throat all I could do was show her how much she means to me. I made love to Bo; it was amazing! I was doing something that rarely happened, I woke before Bo, she was always awake before me. I am glad I woke first however because, I rarely get a chance to watch Bo sleep. I am cradled in her arms, my head on her chest. As I watch her sleeping, I am over whelmed with nothing but pure love for her.

Our love is forbidden. With Bo being a succubus, we are far from being a monogamous couple. But somehow with Bo, everything seems possible. Our love goes against all fae laws and traditions; fae are forbidden to love humans. In fact The Dark had one of their own killed under human law for loving a human. But, Bo is different; she all but spits on fae law and tradition. I guess that is one of the many perks of being unaligned. She does what she wants, when she wants and doesn't really have to answer to anyone other than Trick, but he is her grandfather and the blood king above anything else. She has a direct line to infinite power, for her to control. She is even more amazing than anyone could ever know, she has stepped into my life and everything is turned upside down. I can't ever have enough reasons to just touch her.

**XxxX.**

I truly don't wish for Nadia to wake up. But she has to in order for me to be free. Unlike many of the others wards of the Ash, that have to serve until their death, my servitude is different. In the fine print of my contract it says, if I find a cure for Nadia then we can go free and back to our human lives. But if Nadia was to wake up everything would change between me and Bo. I would have to take care of Nadia, support her as she adjusts to life after five years in a coma.

I would have to stay away from Bo. My breathing hitches in my throat. I try to breath but the thought of losing Bo, even for just a couple months, is tearing me apart inside and out! I am sitting up on the bed now. I snake my fingers interweaving them with Bo's. My breathing starts to slow back down. In the minutes that I had sat panicking, Bo had started to awaken next to me.

"Lauren?" She says as she sits up squeezing my hand, I squeeze her hand in return to assure that I am right here.

"You ok babe?" Bo asks in a sleep thickened voice.

"I am fine baby go back to sleep."

I feel her hand tighten around mine. I know she knows, that something is wrong. Hell even I know something is wrong to have a small panic attack over mere thoughts of losing Bo. This isn't like me, I am, well I was, always cool and collected. That is until about a year ago, when an unruly unaligned succubus walked into my life.

"Lauren you need to talk to me." Her voice more awake now and I know there is no way I can avoid this conversation.

"It's okay, I just had a small panic attack, that's all." I try to manage a small smile for her. Her fingers leave mine and I instantly miss the contact of her skin against mine. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her.

"A panic attack? Lauren that's serious!"

"No it isn't." I try and convince her that it is nothing and she doesn't have to worry.

"Lauren I may not be a doctor but, I know panic attacks are not something to be ignored," Bo says, voice totally serious.

I lean back into her embrace and accept the comfort I feel there. When I am in Bo's arms I feel like I am home, it is where I belong, now and forever.

"You're right Bo, they are not something to mess with, but millions of people everyday suffer from them so I am goi-"

I dash from my bed, and from Bo's embrace, rushing to the bathroom. I suddenly felt sick, which isn't like me at all. "Lauren!" I hear my name being called. I know Bo is only a few steps behind me. The next thing I know, I am losing everything that is still left in my stomach from the night before, which isn't much. I am mainly throwing up bile now as my stomach convulses over and over again.

I feel Bo take my hair out of my face and it starts to calm me down immediately, as she starts rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

I finally finish throwing up. I turn around and wrap my arms around her and feel her pull me into a tight embrace.

"Lauren, please tell me what's wrong, baby?" Bo says with worry in her voice.

"I don't know I just got sick all of a sudden." It's all I can croak out, my throat feels like its on fire. My head is spinning and pounding like I have been hit with a sledge hammer across my head!

"Bed" I barely manage to say. I feel myself being lifted from my spot on the floor as Bo takes me to our bed.

Tbc...

* * *

_I will continue this story only if you please review its like candy to my brain when you guys do. :) And you can give me your input on the story and tell me what you would like to see. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I am very happy you guys reviewed my story :)- It's like candy to my brain :) Plus the more reviews I receive the faster it makes me write and update. So keep that in mind :) __ A huge shout out to my wonderful beta reader doccubus21. :)_

* * *

**3 hours later:**

There was a slight vibration coming from my phone on the bedroom floor. As it continued I drifted in and out of sleep. I had everything I needed in my arms and everything made sense with her. I was awake now, drawing little circle patterns on her arm. My phone kept going off. I slid myself from how we had placed ourselves when I had taken her back to bed; after my poor baby had finished throwing up. I had no clue what time it was, but I am pretty sure I knew who was blowing up my phone it was Kenzi. I picked up my phone and padded out of the bedroom and halfway down the hallway before I hit the answer button.

"Hello," I said quietly to make sure I didn't wake Lauren.

"Where the hell are you!" She basically yelled into the phone.

"Kenzi you need to calm down and stop yelling, Lauren is trying to sleep."

"You're with LAUREN!"

"Yes, Kenz I am with Lauren."

"She trying to feed you a line of crap again?"

"Kenzi can we talk bout this later?"

I heard Lauren running from the bed towards the bathroom.

"Kenzi, I have to go." I hung up before she could say anything and made my way back to Lauren. Who was hunched over the toilet throwing up again. I held her hair and rubbed her back as I had before.

She finally stopped and settled back into my arms.

"Lauren whats wrong? Are you Sick?"

"I don't know, I think I may have the flu."

We sit there for what feels like a couple minutes and then I speak softly.

"Do you want to go back to the bed?"

"Truthfully Bo, I just want to brush my teeth, and then map out your body with my mouth and tongue again."

I watched as Lauren brushed her teeth quickly. There was something I hadn't noticed before. Her aura was blazing a solid ten. I felt my hunger, which I normally kept in check, grow rapidly.

The next thing I know, I am being pushed back against the bathroom floor with one very, very eager human doctor on top of me. She runs her tongue over my lips waiting for me to grant her access. I moan into the kiss as she takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss immensely. The next thing I know, we are making our way to the bed. Clothes being ripped because we can't get them off fast enough. This is a side of Lauren I have never seen before but I would love to have her come out and play again.

Her lips on mine were like nothing I had ever felt before. Our bodies felt like they were melting and twisting together as I began pulling chi from her without realizing, then I reversed it, giving it back to her.

"Lauren" I panted.. "We need to stop... Before I end up hurting you."

It was like she didn't hear a word I said. Her lips where on mine again hungrier than ever before. Things where different this time. She was encouraging me to feed, she had before but, never in this manner. I felt her chi in my mouth and it was like giving a dehydrated man a glass of cold, refreshing water. But it wasn't like any other kind of chi I had tasted in the past. There was no explaining this, the only thing I could think about is getting her out of all of her damn clothes. There weren't many clothes left and I made quick work of removing the rest of them.

Her night shirt she had been wearing was now hanging from the ceiling fan, mine was hanging from the top of the bathroom door.

Her panties where the most of my trouble. In the end I ended up ripping them apart as mine where slid down by Lauren's hands.

God... how I loved those hands..

We where on the bed now. Lauren was straddled on top of me. The next thing I know is she is clamping down with her mouth on my already hard nipple. Her tongue and teeth felt amazing on my skin. She is the only person who could make me come, just by feasting on my breasts.

Her hands where at my hips moving teasingly slow down my body. Her hand reached it's mark and I arched my hips forward to meet that hand. I was taking long sips of her chi now. It was nothing but pure love between us.

There was one finger, then two, before she quickly added a third.

I was in sensory overdrive, there was nothing but the feel of Lauren, she was all I saw, there was nothing else in this moment but her and the way she was making me feel...

Tbc..

* * *

_Well my lovelies it took me two days to write with many many rewrites but here it is. And as always your reviews are like candy to my brain and they make me write and update sooner :) I don't know where this story is going all I know is that you are really really going to like the next chapter :) It is already half way done in my brain I just got to put it to paper._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is for those of you who give me feed back on twitter and review :) It brightens my day when I get feed back good or bad it doesn't matter. I would love to hear your guys opinion on the story. The doc manager keeps cutting words from my sentences in my chapters I am getting around to fixing them. My days have been busy, but when you guys read and review it makes my day even brighter. And lately I have been having some bad days._

* * *

**The Dal:**

"So my wonderful Bo-Bo hows being whipped working for you?"

"Kenzi I am not whipped," She chuckles. "Though I will tell you one thing, ever since our first night back together Lauren has been topping me in the bedroom."

"To much information Bo-Bo!" She was making vomiting sounds.

"I didn't mean it like that Kenz.!" She rolled her eyes at the young girl.

"Kenz I know you don't like hearing about Lauren but, I need someone to talk to about this. It's really strange."

"Bo-Bo you know I am here for you no matter what, or who you choose to be with."

"Thanks kenz."

* * *

**Three weeks later:**

(Lauren)

I am still throwing up, If I eat certain things and definitely first thing in the morning for sure. Almost everything makes my stomach turn, it's strange because I used to have a cast iron stomach, and I hardly ever get the flu. The strangest thing is that Bo has been feeding from me everyday. Though it's with my encouragement; I can't get enough of Bo and my sex drive has gone through the roof. I am always ready to take Bo to bed. The way her hands feel on my flesh and the feelings that stir in my body when we are just in the same room together, just keeps growing. If I could have Bo five or six times a day; I would.

Bo... I swear she can go for hours but, there are times now, that I can go longer than she can and that has been ever since our first night back together...

It had been three weeks since Bo and I became a we.

We both hardly ever left my apartment in that three week period. Bo has been avoiding most of Kenzi's calls. Though most of that was my fault because every time Bo and I got together there wasn't much talking or even clothes involved. Thank god the Russian girl did not know where I lived, or we would have a very angry Kenzi at my door step.

**Three additional days later:**

I got out of bed to go to the bathroom to pee again, something else that I have been doing a lot of lately.

I reached across and opened the cabinet where I kept my toilet paper and feminine products. My eyes went wide in shock..

I lost track of the days!

I have never lost track of anything!

I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself.

Lets see today is the 20th and I should have started the thirteenth. So I am week late on my period. I don't understand how this could be. I have never been with a member of the opposite sex in my entire life!

So I can't be pregnant, there was no way. But, everything is pointing to that. The vomiting and the increased sex drive, and the glow I noticed just now in the mirror.

I had to go to the lab; I had to run tests. I got dressed as quickly as I could and quietly padded out the front door and to my car. I left a note for Bo saying that I had to go into the lab and I would be back as soon as I could.

The first thing I would do is run a simple blood test.

**XxxX.**

"No Kenzi, all the note says is that she went to the lab and she would be back as soon as she could."

"Well maybe the ash-hole called her in."

"Maybe but, Kenz there is something wrong, I feel her body changing some how."

"It's not a totally bad thing, I mean I have been feeding from..."

" YOU'VE BEEN FROM Dr. HOT PANTS?"

"It's not like that Kenzi, it's like when I don't feed from her she gets sick."

"Maybe we should talk to Trick about this?"

"Kenzi are you crazy he is a light fae elder."

"And your grand-poppy."

"True."

**xXxX.**

**Bo.**

It has been about six hours since Lauren went to the lab. All I was doing is pacing around the clubhouse driving Kenzi nuts.

"Bo-Bo, why don't you just go to the Ash's compound?"

"Do you really think he will allow me in after the stunt we pulled the other day?"

"Ahh true, Bo-Bo true."

"Lets go to the Dal, I need to ask Trick something."

**The Dal:**

"Ohh Trickster!" Kenzi hollered as they entered the Dal.

The old fae just smiled at them as they walked closer.

"What brings you here this early?" He asked in the most cautious way. When the girls came in this early it always meant trouble. The old fae thought to himself.

"Well you see Trick our most wonderful succubus here has gone and..." He cut her off before anyone had a chance to hear her sentence.

"Downstairs NOW!" When he spoke his tone was low and laced with anger. He waved one of his managers over to watch over the bar; while they went downstairs to talk before eager ears could hear them.

They walked into his den, he shut the door behind them. Before either of the two females could say a word, Trick spoke.

"Ysabeau; who have you been feeding from?" His voice was now laced with concern .

"You see Trick that's the reason I am here. I need your help." He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It has been Lauren, hasn't it Bo?"

Both girls eyes went wide with shock.

"Hold up, wait a minute! How the hell did you know that?"

"Oh you know just the way you two acted around each other in my bar the other night, and don't think I haven't heard about that kiss you two shared when you went off to fight the Garuda.

"Who else knows that you have been feeding from Lauren, Bo?"

"Umm.. Kenzi, Lauren and myself, why does it matter?"

"Good then we still have time. Where is Lauren now?"

"She had to go to the lab."

"Bo, you need to listen to me and do what I tell you... okay?"

"Okay I will Trick but I have been feeding, like really feeding from Lauren and that isn't possible without killing. But I am and she's still alive."

"I expected as much." He said rubbing his chin.

Kenzi finally chimed into the conversation. "And she can top our little Bo-Bo here in the bedroom."

That comment got the little goth girl a jab in the ribs from a very testy and embarrassed succubus, and a look of concern from the old fae.

"Bo this may sound like a perverted question but, I need to know so I can help you."

"Yea Trick I will do anything to keep my mate safe." It was a slip of the tongue. One she and Lauren couldn't afford.

"I figured you had chosen her as your mate Ysabeau. It all makes sense now, everything is coming into the light and we need to get Lauren and you married before the Ash steps in."

"Marriage Trick really? We haven't even been together for two months."

"She is your mate right?" The old fae said as to question her loyalty to Lauren.

"Yes! She is and I won't let anyone break us apart!" Bo said adamantly.

"Then we have to do the binding ceremony. Now back to my original question."

"When was Lauren's last cycle?" He asked as he started to move books around on his bookshelf until he found the one he wanted.

A blush of embarrassment made it's way to her checks. "Do you really need to know that Trick?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do." The old fae stammered.

"Well she hasn't had one since I have been with her and it has been a good month and a half." Shock clouds her eyes as she realizes where her grandfather is going with this.

"Bo got Hot Pants pregnant?" The young goth girl said in shock. "This is like Shark Week meets Jersey Shore! Just when you thought you were safe, you get knocked up by a chick!" The young goth said under her breath.

They both looked at her.

"Well while you two talk about this I am going to get something to drink." They watched as Kenzi left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Trick I need to know what is going on and I need to know now!" "Because a lot of shit isn't making sense to me!"

Trick walks over and hands her the book. "Read that page right there."

_All laws are to be broken when she who is of infinite power is born. She will be hidden away from all things fae until the time is right for her to meet the one who will be her mate. Because of her species, no one will expect her to choose just one. There will be trouble with a wolf who will lay claim on her but she will seek another. _

_The mating will happen at the first sight of the one, but many obstacles shall be overcome before true coupling commences. She will then give her mate a daughter in love and purity when their life essence combines and they become one. She will rise to be the champion of all things fae and defeat the greatest challenge the fae have ever known. The one with infinite power will become queen of all fae._

_There will be no more dark and no more light._

_There will be only the chosen, her mate and their daughter. _

_She is the true heir to the throne._

"Trick what does this mean? According to this I gave Lauren the child she is carrying."

"That was predicted when the queen was still alive and ruling over the fae." The old fae said.

"My power as a blood king was given to me by the queen herself. Before she gave me the gift to change the future with my blood, I was a high wizard."

"Bo we can talk more about this another time but, right now I need you to go get Lauren and bring her here. I have to go make some calls to the other elders in hiding and get them here before Lauren and your binding ceremony."

tbc..

* * *

I am so sorry for the wait guys. I have been really busy with work and working out that i have been wiped out lately. But the reviews and feed back you give me is the energy I need to keep writing the next chapter. Thank you for all of you that added me to your story alert, and please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my oh my! I had a bad day today at work and things are not going so great in my life. Then I come home from my crap job and I literally have twenty six new emails from this story! THANK YOU EVERYONE for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites and story updates. You don't know how much it means to me and how much I smile while I am reading your reviews. :) I know I have made you wait long enough as is for this chapter. So I will get my butt writing :) _

**The lab: **

Lauren ran the blood tests several times and took several samples. They all came back positive. She couldn't ask anyone who was fae if this was even possible because she and Bo would be put to death for their crimes against fae law. Though she never thought loving Bo was ever a crime. Bo made her feel things, not even Nadia could make her feel. She felt as if she was tied to the succubus some how. She panicked when ever she thought about not having Bo in her life.

Oh my god! Bo is going to think I cheated on her. There is no way she will believe me, just when everything was looking up! She started to hyperventilate. *_bbbuuuzzz*_ Her phone was going off. _*bbbuuuzz* _ As she slowly reaches for her phone her heart rate quickens. It's a message, well several messages actually from Bo.

Text from Bo: _Lauren get your things together; I am coming to get you._

Text from Bo: _Your not safe there._

What was Bo talking about, the compound was the safest place for me to be.

Text from Bo: _Lauren are you ok?_

Text from Bo: _Lauren answer me._

Text from Bo: _Lauren I need you to listen to me, I know your scared and I am to. I will be there in five minutes._

She sent a quick reply telling Bo she will be waiting and tried to stand. The only thing she could think about was Bo leaving her. She staggered over to her office making sure she had all the papers so that no one could find the lab results. When she got into her office she sent all but one copy through the shredder. She kept one copy, she had to show it to Bo, though it seemed that Bo may already know.

A sudden wave of shock and panic washes over her. Her knees buckle out from underneath her.

The doctor feels a strong arm hook around her waist and raise her until she is cradled into strong loving arms.

"Lauren, I'm right here, it's going to be okay babe."

All I can do is look at her. I start to tremble in her strong warm arms. My world, everything, feels right with this women. She makes me feel like everything is going to be okay.

"Lauren" she says in a hushed tone "We have to get you out of here before they realize what has happened. Can you walk?"

"Yesss." I hiss out "Bo, where are we going?"

"To The Dal my most lovely wife."

"Bo now isn't the time to go and have drinks we need to talk." I look at her with questioning eyes. Did she just call me her wife? "Bo what do you mean by wife?" the blonde asks.

"Shhh we will talk when get to the Dal. We have to claim sanctuary." She says in a whisper.

Everything is so confusing but, as of right now the only thing she knew is that she loved Bo and she was pregnant with her baby.

They walked out of the compound, towards Bo's yellow muscle car. The car suited the succubus, it was rough around the edges and refused to do anything when you pushed her.

**The Dal:**

"I am calling in your debt to me."

"_why are you calling it in now?" _The voice from the other end of the phone asks.

"Are you recoiling your blood debt to me?" The blood king says with all the authority of a high king.

"_no sir, I was just wondering, does this have anything to do with the true heir?"_

"This has everything to do with the true heir."

"_But sir what if the other elders find out before we are ready? What if her mate dies in child birth? We all know she is fed from her lust and loyalty." _ The voice came over the phone again.

"You know this was predicted long ago by the queen HERSELF!" the old fae says frustrated, into the old fashioned phone.

"_Yes sir, give me and the other elders sixteen hours and we will be there for the ceremony."_

"Thank you old friend." The blood king replies tiredly.

"_tis nothing my friend we all served our queen until the end. And we will serve your Ysabeau."_

The old fae hung up the phone. He didn't often show his status as the once king, but damn it, they forgot who he actually was from time to time, and the power he held. He needed to open the very bottom of his living quarters for four elders who would be stay with him. And of course for his two guests who would be claiming sanctuary. The bar upstairs was still filled with patron's. He would need the rumors to start flying to confuse everyone to keep them off his tail, until he was able to fully bind Bo and Lauren together.

His grand daughter and her mate would need to be away from them, as far away as possible. If Kenzi's complaints where not an exaggeration he would surely have to reinforce The Dal's structure.

The young goth girl had made her way downstairs again and into the old fae's office. As she entered the office she see's the old fae standing there.

"This is serious isn't it, Trick?" She already knew the answer she just wanted someone to confirm it.

"Yes, Kenzi but when anything involves our Bo, is anything ever not serious?" It was a sarcastic answer but it was the truth.

"What is going to happen Trick?" The young goth asks.

"Kenzi, I truly can't answer that question right now. Though I wish I could say everything will be okay, it is never certain when the queen herself foretold this." He was stating facts. He didn't want to tell the young girl that if it was to not come true as it was foretold, that the world they lived in would crumble to the ground.

"What about their baby Trick will she be okay?" she says her voice barely above a whisper.

The young girl brought the elder fae out of his thoughts with that question. "Kenzi." He could see how upset the young girl is. "I know as much as you do at this moment. We didn't think it would happen this way. Let alone our future queen has chosen a hybrid, who is ward of the Ash, that alone will be a fight."

"What happens now Trick?" She asks with what sounds like hope in her voice.

"What happens now is we wait for Bo and Lauren to get here safely to claim sanctuary, then we wait on the other elders to get here."

"Then what?"

"After they arrive we will bind Lauren and Bo together."

"Whats that mean?" The young girl asks him.

"If we bind them together they can't touch Lauren."

"THAT'S GREAT Trickster!" The young girl says will a lot of excitement.

"But that does not mean they won't still try." The older fae replies with a somber look on his face.

The old fae looks at his watch and then glances towards Kenzi. "We need to get upstairs and wait for Bo and Lauren." The young girl nods her head in approval and they both head upstairs to wait on the two women.

**XxxX.**

They did not have to wait long for the women to come busting through the door of the Dal.

"We claim sanctuary." The declaration came from the women at the door. They all knew that voice belonged to Bo. Though it wasn't Bo's everyday voice. No, this is the voice they had all heard when she defeated the Garuda. The air cracked with power and every fae that was in the Dal both light and dark got down on one knee and knelt before Bo and Lauren.

Lauren's eyes where wide in shock as she watched the scene before her, still in Bo's arms being carried like a baby.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW! SANCTUARY HAS BEEN CLAIMED!" Boomed the blood king.

Every fae got to their feet and made haste exiting the bar.

**Tbc... **

_please review it makes me write faster :) I know this it a late update but better late than never right? I have been having a tough time lately. And your reviews are my candy that keeps me going. The next chapter_ should be done a lot faster I promise guys. :) xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would be lying if I said writing always came easy to me. My mind has been complete crap lately as many of you who follow me on twitter. ( tabatha_jean) I have been writing, erasing and rewriting this chapter for days. I know its a short chapter and I really did want to make it longer but I hate when I am made to wait a long time for a update on a story that I am amazed with. I want to thank everyone who added me to their favorites and the story to their alerts it makes me want to get you guys an update faster and faster. But I have OCD and I just have to make it perfect for you guys :) my sunshine's :) A massive shout out to my beta doccubus21 without her this story wouldn't be nothing but a figure in my head. And if you haven't read her story primal urges or prophecy of power you really really should! the wait is over here is your update :)** _

* * *

Chapter 5

The last fae had finally left the Dal. All that were left was Bo, Lauren, Kenzi and of course Trick.

Bo finally put Lauren down on a stool, but she didn't leave her side.

"Trick can we use your back room?" Bo asked, not wanting to be far away from Lauren.

"Why don't I just show you to your room? Kenzi you come too, I have a room for you as well." The old fae began to walk into the lower section of the Dal which were his living quarters.

"Bo I can walk." Lauren said, as she swatted at Bo's hands, as they were grabbing at her legs.

"I know you can Lauren but I am just really worried about how our baby is affecting your body." Lauren's energy spiked as the succubus leaned in and started to kiss Lauren's waiting lips. Lauren's body instantly reacted and her energy shot straight through the roof! As Bo grabbed her bottom lip with her teeth, Lauren moaned into the kiss, causing Bo to immediately deepen the kiss with heated passion.

Bo's hands where all over Lauren, and she felt the blondes hands caressing hers. Something in Lauren rose to the surface. A need, a primal urge to take her and make Bo hers forever. As her hands settled on Bo's hips, the blonde reversed the coupling and pushed Bo against the bar; some bottles from behind the bar fell to the floor, one shattered but, neither of them cared. Neither woman noticed that they where still in the front of the Dal either, all that mattered was the two of them and that they where together. Completely lost in their passion they stumbled into one of the backrooms to get out of view before they really gave anyone who entered a show. Kenzi came back to look for them when she noticed that the two love birds weren't following. Hearing the tell tale sounds of Bo and Lauren getting up close and personal in the storage room, the goth girl returned to Trick.

"Trick I don't think they will be joining us anytime soon." The young girl joked as they heard the sound of more things crashing to the ground.

"Neither do I." The old fae said chuckling.

"Well Kenzi, I might as well show you to your room. I figured you would want to stay where Bo is."

"Awww Trickster your so sweet! Or is it because you know that Bo Bo wouldn't have it any other way?"

"Maybe a little bit of both. You may come and go as you please but keep in mind, that they will try to go after you to get to Bo."

"Well T-man I have to go back to the clubhouse to get some of our things." The young goth said.

The old fae just smiled to himself at the girls several nicknames for him. "I figured as much that is why I have called Dyson and Hale. I am also sure that Lauren will need somethings as well so just be careful sneaking into the compound." The older fae always worried about the young thief though he knew there was hardly any need, because she was very skilled, some may have even thought she was fae with the skills she had. Kenzi as a fae, that would be interesting, he laughed to himself. The world was definitely NOT ready for that.

"Trick you know as well as I do that with Dyson and Hale there I stand a higher risk of getting caught, then if I went by myself," the young girl said, as she followed after him to her room.

"You're right there, just leave them somewhere close by, when you sneak in." The older fae said as he showed her to her room.

They heard another cluster of things hit the floor as Lauren backed Bo into another wall. They where in one of Tricks many backrooms of the Dal, this room had a bed, a desk and a whole heap of spare chairs and glasses.

"Well Trick I don't think either one of us should go back upstairs right now. What we need is loud music and booze." The young girl said smiling. The old fae just smiled back at the youngster.

* * *

Lauren's hands were at Bo's belt buckle jerking to get it undone. Bo was at her weakest whenever the doctor became the one in control. The buttons on Lauren's shirt became a thing of the past when Bo decided she wanted to touch also. Buttons, she never liked buttons, they always got in the damn way of so many things, and they always took so much time to undo! They paused only to lock the door so that no one would interrupt them.

When door was safely locked behind them, Lauren again pushed Bo up against the wall taking control. The succubus was hers alone, she needed to make Bo understand that. Thankfully Bo's bra managed to be taken off of her intact, they had been destroying a lot of their clothes lately, in their urgent love making sessions. As Lauren's hands undid Bo's tight leather pants, the succubus' hands were making their way down towards Lauren's tailored pants, fumbling with another damn button. She broke away from the kiss and moved her head done the blondes neck nipping and licking her way down. She continued her journey now at Lauren's breasts and received a moan of approval from Lauren as she hungrily took a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. As the succubus glided her lips and tongue down the doctors flat stomach, she slid Lauren's pants down off her thighs and let them fall to the floor. Lauren wasted no time getting Bo's pants off and the thong the succubus was wearing became a thing of the past as Lauren ripped the flimsy material off with her teeth. They were finally on the bed with Lauren on top, in total control.

Bo was at the mercy of Lauren, who now had her pinned to the bed. Her hands were everywhere all at once. Her mouth was at Bo's pulse point in her neck, her left hand was teasing Bo's right nipple and as her mouth worked its way down to her left nipple. Bo just about lost it, as Lauren worked both of Bo's nipples in tandem.

"L..L.. Lauren b..b..babe please," she whined. Her hips where grinding into any part of the blonde they could connect with. The doctor applied the right amount of teeth and tongue to drive Bo wild!

"SHHH babe it will be okay, I promise I am going to make you feel better than anyone has ever made you feel."

Lauren never made promises, to her they where nothing but empty words. But Bo had proved her wrong on that, so many times.

Lauren's hand slipped down between Bo's legs to her throbbing mound of flesh, as the tips of her fingers glaze over her lightly she hears Bo moan her name. That is all she needed as she lost herself in the need to prove to Bo that she was hers and that she didn't need anyone else.

As Bo raised her hips to meet Lauren's fingers, Lauren claimed her lips pulling another moan out of the succubus, as she added another finger and picking up speed and then another finger keeping the same steady rhythm.

Bo opened her eyes to look at Lauren. When she looked into Lauren's eyes they were glowing a brilliant shade of pink. She knew she was close to climax now, she closed her eyes but opened them again wanting to watch Lauren. As she opens her eyes again, she sees and feels Lauren pulling chi from her body. This chi was a different color to hers this chi was pink. She didn't have long to think of it because she had hit her point. Her breath came in shallow pants, her heart racing and her legs turned to jelly as her body was rocked by an earth shattering orgasm.

She also felt as if her entire being where now tethered to Lauren.

As Lauren lay there with a smug look on her face she decided it was time for her to say something. When she tried to open her mouth to speak; she found she couldn't. She shut her mouth not knowing what was happening. She tried again to find her voice and when she did, it came out as a whisper.

"Lauren." It's the only thing she could manage. She felt as if she just lost her insides, though she did very much love it when Lauren took charge.

"Hmm." Was Lauren's response as they lay there naked in Tricks storage room. She was laying on Bo's chest and had her arm placed possessively around her waist. _As she thought back to the last time she had even held someone this intimately, it was Nadia. Though Nadia was a thing of the past now, Lauren of course would still try and cure Nadia. It was her fault Nadia was in the comma. NO, scratch that it was her own damn fault! She was the one that followed her to the Congo and then she was the one that followed her to the village with the sick fae. The doctor began to grow angry, because if it wasn't for Nadia's involvement she wouldn't be where she was today, enslaved to the light fae. But, then if she wasn't enslaved to the fae she would have never met Bo and she most definitely wouldn't be pregnant with their child.. _

_Their child, that sounded really nice. _

"Lauren" Bo waved her hand in front of her face to draw her out of her thoughts. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Yes, of course baby, I am just worried about what is going to happen, and I umm have something to tell you...I" Before she could finish her sentence, Bo cut her off.

"Lauren, babe, I know your pregnant and I know the baby is mine, though I am still having trouble understanding that part. We have to talk to Trick together, after we get dressed. But, I really don't think I can even walk at this moment in time." She leaned down to place a kiss on the blonde's head.

"Oh and babe we also need to figure out how you were able to feed off of me and why. And another thing Lauren I don't know how we made this little thing growing inside you, but I want to keep her because she is yours and mine." She said, as she rubbed circles on the blonde's stomach contentedly.

* * *

_**Well here it is chapter five please review it makes me all so happy! and makes me write faster. I need my fix of candy for my brain it feels like I am starving! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well I didn't get lots of candy from the last chapter and I know I have taken way to long with this chapter. But I have been wicked crazy with work, been pulling doubles almost everyday this week today was my first day off. And when I do get home from work I barely have a chance to read my story updates from my most awesome people I am following on their story I would really love if I came home to reviews weather , good or bad. Because bad ones just help me improve my writing. If you guys do not like where I am taking this story and or you have an opinion pleases, please private message me and tell me where you think it should go or what you would like to see happen. (on a side note I am also writing my book more often than not) So please if you would and have a minute after you read my chapters if you would review them that would be amazing :) _

_**huge shout out to my beta-reader doucubus21 for sticking with me on this! **_

* * *

**unknown **

"What the hell are you talking about!" The dark fae elder boomed, his voice deep.

"See, this is why I didn't want to come here and tell you." Vex said wiggling his finger at his father.

"You are to tell me what happened at the Dal and I want to know now!" The older fae looked at his son. They looked alike but the boy still had traits of his mother. _The more Daniel looked at his son, the more he could see what traits he had gotten from himself and the ones he had gotten from that bitch of a mother of his._

_Ahhh, now his sister and her mother where things of beauty. Dark hair, dark eyes, nice chest on them both. Aife, that stupid bitch took and hid his daughter from him, before slipping into hiding herself, no doubt with help from her father, the blood king as well. They all knew that his daughter held a direct line to infinite power. Of course he didn't care what his daughter turned out to be like as long as he held her power in his hands in the end but, that stupid bitch ruined everything. _

_Vex, was just a child when Ysabeau was born, so he doesn't remember that he had a sibling. There was a silence order put in place about the whole ordeal, so that anyone who had any knowledge of his daughter, couldn't say anything without the fear of being put to death. Since he himself was dark fae and Aife was aligned with light, the child would not have to choose a side. But it would be ordered that she did._

_When Aife took their daughter and gave her to that midwife to hide her, he knew she had a birthmark on the side of her leg, just above her ankle. The one thing Aife did not count on is her daughter being a succubus just like her. Though her daughter was the child of himself; a mesmer, the grand daughter of the blood king and a child of a succubus. The child was doomed the moment its fae nature had developed, though if she had taken after him and her brother, she probably would never have been found, but the girl was just like her mother, hardheaded, stubborn and a succubus!_

Snapping his fingers at his father, Vex said "Are you listening old man? Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Just shut up and follow the orders you where given." Daniel growled, he hated thinking about the past. Thinking about the past was a waste of time and always made him angry.

"As you wish, father." Vex replied with a cocky bow as he retreated out of the dining room they where in.

**x.**

They laid in each others arms in one of Trick's many back rooms.

"Lauren do you realize that you fed from me, just now?" Bo asked in a hushed tone as she continued to run her fingers over Lauren's stomach.

There was a bang on the door; It could only be one person. " Hot pants! Succubitch!" The young goth girl pounded on the door. "I know you are in there and I hope you are alive because, the floorboards stopped rattling and Trick and I need you to come out. So get dressed and meet us downstairs."

The two women looked at each other as they giggled with embarrassment at the comment about the floor board.

"Umm Lauren." Bo stammered "What am I going to do for a bra and your shirt is in bad shape as well? We didn't exactly bring extra clothes with us." She said, as her face flushed red. Her bra had been ripped in two and as for Lauren's shirt the buttons on it were gone, scattered everywhere across the floor.

"Ohhh dear! Did I do that to your bra?" Lauren asked, Bo, with an air of satisfaction, to go with the smirk she wore on her face.

"Yes you know damn well you did." she said chuckling as a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Well it looks like we will have to call Kenzi." The women looked at each other. "I can just imagine what she is going to say about this one." The brunette offered chuckling.

"We won't ever hear the end of it." Lauren said letting out a giggle.

"Now who is going to call her for new clothes?" The brunette says.

"Well, she is your best friend." The blonde offers, giving the succubus a huge grin.

tbc...

* * *

**I know I made you guys wait supper long for this update and I know it's really short but heck a short update is better than no update right? lol Please take a minute to review the chapter. It helps me know if I am taking the story in the right direction. Thank you so very much :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I was in my pool swimming when I got hit with this inspiration. :) I won't keep you waiting please enjoy this chapter and give me tons of candy for my brain (reviews) :) So I planned on having this updated in the same day as chapter six but I got distracted. Well I have a massive ear infection and keeping my head up right to write this is hard because it hurts. But, you guy are amazing! So this chapter should have been up 3 days ago and my computer ate the other one I wrote so I had to do a complete rewrite. But here it is and please review and I am going to try and update every other day from now on :)-**_

* * *

"Yes I know she is my best friend but your the one who ripped my bra in half." Bo said with a chuckle.

"And what of my shirt? I seem to remember you saying "these damn buttons of yours" before you ripped it open" The blonde said laughing at their dilemma "Well I could always tie my shirt in a knot in the front like they did in the U.S., in the Midwest to show off their stomachs." The blond said wiggling her eyebrows.

"And what about me?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you could always go bra-less because your leather vest holds them in plenty tight enough." The blond explains, with a seductive tone in her voice.

A growl came from the succubus "You know I don't like the idea of anyone else seeing anything that should have clothes covering it."

"Well they wouldn't be seeing my midriff, if you hadn't ripped my buttons off my shirt." The blond said playfully. "You could always go bra-less that way everyone will be watching you, not me, plus the bonus of not having to deal with the damn thing again, when we finally get to our room," The blond said in a suggestive voice. Lauren wanted nothing more than to ravage Bo again and again.

As Bo stepped closer to Lauren her eyes carried a tint of blue to them, "You know doctor, it isn't very smart of you to seduce a succubus?" The brunette said as their lips were just mere centimeters apart.

**.x.**

**unknown**

As Vex walked down the hallway out of his dads house he saw Evony enter the room his father was in.

He just had to see what the leader of The Dark Fae wanted with his father or what his father wanted with her. He knew that Evony was only as nice to him as she was, because he was the child of a dark fae elder, and most if not all of the elders loved him. So no matter how much trouble he got into he really couldn't be punished that badly. Though they hadn't stopped the murder of his mother, when she went after that prisoner so many years ago. Now he just had to see what she was doing back here, The Morrigan had been the one to order his mother to be put to death.

He hid in the spot he did most often when his father would not allow him to know what was going on in the meetings. He moved into the concealed partition in the wall and listened intently to what was being said by The Morrigan.

**Xxx**

"You know why you are here, don't you, Morrigan?" Damien's voice boomed.

"Sir, I truly do not know why." She said in almost a whisper. She knew which elders she could get mouthy with and which ones not to. Damien was at the top of that list, to not get mouthy with. He allowed his own wife to be put to death for breaking fae law. She had murdered the daughter of The Blood King, he had offered in the treaty of the war, when he wrote the laws in his own blood. The Blood King had wanted to see justice done.

"Have I done something wrong, sir?" she asked, more confident that he wouldn't have her whipped or worse.

"No, you have done an amazing job as Morrigan." Damien complimented her.

"Well, thank you sir, it is a great honor getting a compliment like that from you." She thanked him thoroughly as she squared her shoulders, she was not one to stay bowed to anyone for long. God damn it she was the Morrigan, the leader of The Dark Fae, people should be bowing to her. "I do NOT mean to rude Damien but, I do have a job to do. What is it that you called me here for?" She questioned. And she would be damned if she hid her backbone any longer around her former lover, he knew what she was alike.

"Now that's the Evony I remember." Damien said as he chuckled.

"I have my son on my daughter's case, finding out just what our hidden Blood King is up to. Though I am pretty sure it involves our one and only unaligned succubus." He said before he was cut off. Oh one of the many things about Evony that he has always wanted to smack her for.

"That succubitch gave you a child? Where is she? Why haven't you had her killed?" she said in a rush to get all her questions out. "That succubus is the reason we aren't together isn't she?" She blurted the question out before she could think. Many, many years ago her and Damien had had something. But, he ended it never really giving her an answer as to why, she had thought they were great together.

"Now she gets it," Damien thinks, as he ponders her thoughts as they can't seem to stop coming from her mouth. She was right he left her for Isabeau's mother when he found out she was with child, his child, she was ecstatic. He knew the chances of her birth, and what the child would become. But that bitch had sensed her daughter was in danger, so she had the midwife, take the child and hid her away where she could not be found by the fae. But Aoife should have known, with her father being the once mighty Blood King and her mother being the great queen Isabeau, a very powerful sex chi eater, that her daughter would also be a succubus, because the genes are more dominate than any others.

Snapping out if his train of thought "Evony we don't have much time to talk about this." He said suddenly feeling pressed for time.

"Sorry Damien, I just can't believe you have another child." she said still shocked. "Does Vex know?" she said before he could answer her first sentence.

"To answer your first question, I always knew I had a daughter. I just didn't know where Aoife had her hidden, the answer to your second question is, no, vex doesn't know about his sister." He answered getting impatient.

"Before you ask anything more, this is what I need you to do. I need you to look after her make sure she is safe, so that when the lunar eclipse happens, I can take her powers for myself." He explained.

"And what of her human pet and that pesky doctor that always seem to get in my way, saving her whenever I try to go after her." She asked.

"You better not have ever tried to have her killed or harmed in anyway!" The elder fae boomed as he crossed the distance within seconds. She could feel his hot breath on her face, he was that close.

"No sir, I haven't tried to have her killed but, Vex could have when she went after him because of Lou Ann." she tried to explain "I will have it put out and known among the dark fae that she is not to be touched."

Damien backs away a couple of steps."Well good, your getting smarter now."

"Why did you have Lou Ann killed anyway? You know she chose a hybrid, which really isn't as bad as choosing a human, as your own child has done." She said sarcastically

"Well you see my sweet, sweet Evony I had to test my children to see who is stronger." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I needed to test her powers on someone who I trusted and who better than my own son? Enough talk." He smiled now, "time for what we do best" he thought as he approached Evony. Though sex with Evony couldn't compare to what he had with Aoife, well sex with any succubus leaves a very, very well trained mark on you. She would just have to do.

**.x.**

"Oh bloody hell!" Vex said as he staggered down the hallway and out the door, to his 2012 pitch black ford mustang, two door, with a bass system that could shatter a parked cars windows. There was only one person he needed to see at that moment, and he had to find her as soon as he could.

* * *

_**AN: So I truly hope you like it and take a moment to read and review. I am going to try and get my updates closer together than they have been. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took so long for a update guys. I know I said I would try and get a update out every other day but I have been super busy and just sat down tonight to write it. My muse left me for the longest time and she didn't want to come back, well she finally did, thank God, now I can get you guys this update.**_

**.x.**

As the the two women made their way out of the back room, where they had found themselves in, when Lauren's primal urges took over, needing to mark Bo as her own. Both women were positively glowing. Bo who hadn't even fed was feeling completely full and Lauren was on a high, that no one could bring down.

"Yo! Hot Pants, Bo-bo!" The young Russian says in a drunken slur. "What the hell happened to your guys clothes?" the young goth asks. Before either Bo or Lauren could answer her, Kenzi turned towards Trick and says, "Well Trickster it looks like I will have to be making that trip sooner rather than later." Trick looks up from wiping the bar top and smiles at the two women and their disheveled appearance.

"Well I will go ahead and call Dyson and Hale to go with you." The elder fae says. As he turns to pick the phone.

"Kenzi what are you two talking about?" the succubus asks, the young goth girl.

"Well you see Bo-bo we are going to need spare clothes, so me being such a great little sneak, am going to go to the crack shack and get us some clothes and other stuff we might need. Then I will sneak into the compound and get our lady love here some clothes and other essentials as well." Kenzi says, trying to sober herself up a bit for the job that needs doing.

"Kenzi, you know I can't let you go alone!" Bo says as she wraps her arms around Lauren's slender waist.

"I know Bo-bo that's why Trick is having Dyson and Hale go with me, plus you need to stay here and watch over our lovely glowy Hot Pants here."

"You know if it was anyone other than Dyson and Hale taking you, I wouldn't let you go." The older women says as she kisses the doctor on the cheek.

"Aww I know mama bear, I know." the young girl says as her phone starts to ring. She answers the cell, knowing that it will be her police escort for the evening. _"Yo D-man I will be right out in a min," _ the raven haired beauty says, into her phone as she walks towards the door.

"Alright ladies, Dyson and Hale are waiting for me outside. Is there anything thing you two love birds want me to get for you, since we might not be leaving here for a good long while." Both Bo and Lauren, shake their heads not really caring what Kenzi will pack for them. " Trick is downstairs in his study waiting on both of you to show you to your room." The young goth says, as she walks out the door. "And could you two try to wait till you get to your room, before you finish where that is going." She says playfully, as she pokes her head back into the doorway, and sees that the two women have started making out again, their hands already exploring one another. Kenzipulls her head out of the doorway just in time to see a glass flying in her direction and shattering against the wall next to the door. The nimble thief pops her head back in and yells "You know throwing things isn't nice, Hot Pants."

"And neither is cock blocking Kenzi," the blond yells back pulling away from the kiss. The door finally closes leaving Bo and Lauren alone in the main bar.

Chuckling into another kiss the brunette pulls away trying to gain some control at the blonds neediness. "Lauren, baby we really need to talk, before you were me out again." the brunette says as she pulls the doctors hands from her belt buckle. "As much as I want to lose myself in you at the moment and your aura that is burning so bright that its actually feeding me, we need to talk. But first we need to go see Trick about our room."

As both women moved to go down to Trick's study, they hear the door open.

"BAR IS CLOSED!" they both say together, not knowing or caring who it is.

"Well my darling sister, I believe I have information, that you would like to know about." Vex says, as he crosses the bar. "Where is the little imp?" He starts to say something else but is cut off by Trick, coming up the stairs.

"I CLAIM SANCTUARY," Vex says, loudly.

_**Ohh man not another cliff hanger! My muse finally came back to me and she said the only way she would stay is if you all gave me a review on this chapter. I hated that this chapter took me so long to write but I really needed to take a break from this story and if you could all leave a name for what we should name our future Queen and I will gladly pick one. I want you guys to feel like part of the story as well. Please leave a review either good or bad. When I finished this chapter I had some liquid courage in me so please any review will be nice to have :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

** Ok guys, I'm super sorry! I haven't updated in a couple months and I will try an do a update every week if not sooner, but I promise I won't leave you guys hanging this long again. RL has been a killer for me. I was working really hard and trying to move and then I had this really messed up relationship going on and I was making trips to go see her and that was a three hour drive both ways and I had no time to write between that and work and my doctors appointments and sleeping :).And I won't make you wait any longer, your four month wait is over! **

**XxXx**

"Vex, why the fuck do you need to claim sanctuary and why the hell did you just say that I was your sister? I swear Vex, don't make me regret NOT killing you!" Bo, growled through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, dear sister of mine. I wouldn't want you to kill me before you get all the good and juicy information, I have now would you?" Vex said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bo's eyes were blue and the air was crackling with power as she threw Vex against the wall of the Dal. "Vex you better tell me what you know before I beat the living hell out of you!" The brunette said, as she pushed him into the wall again to show him that she wasn't in the mood for his games. Holding his hands up in defeat. " Okay,I give, I give! Keep your knickers on, I'll tell you everything I found out!" Vex exclaimed loudly knowing he had no chance in defeating his powerful half sister, nor was he be stupid enough to try.

As Bo let Vex down from his place on the wall, Lauren stepped up behind the succubus, her eyes glowing a amber gold color. "Lauren your eyes are glowing" Bo said as she made eye contact with the beautiful blonde.

"Oh, are they? I didn't notice." The blond replied as she blinked her eyes a few times to clear them.

"Um hello! Important information to be given here." Vex said, a little annoyed with Bo, that she would just ignore him like that. The brunette turned around to look at Vex to ask him what information he could possibly have to join the unaligned to keep himself safe. "Vex you have a very thin line before you crack and fall through it and I kill you." The brunette said. "And I will be the one asking the questions around here." Bo said, with all the authority and confidence that her royal blood and power seemed to bestow. As Vex found himself bowing down from the power her voice was producing.

Trick just stood aside in utter shock watching as the scene played out in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes, a dark fae royal was bowing down to his granddaughter, even in his time as ruling over the light fae never had a royal dark fae ever bowed down to him. This was unprecedented, Bo may be even more powerful than he thought. Not to mention that it was Vex that was bowing before Bo, the only child of the dark fae king. He was here asking for sanctuary from the unaligned succubus to protect his life and the air of authority coming from his granddaughter was astonishing.

"Vex why the hell do you want to leave The Dark and become unaligned?" The brunette asked.

"Because our father is a no good rat of a snake and I want to be on the winning side because I am no fool, I prefer to stay alive and live the rest of my days serving my sweet adorable niece," The mesmur replies.

All of their faces where a blank mask nothing could be told from their faces. Lauren tightened her grip on Bo's hand. "Vex what do you mean by this OUR father shit and how did you know that Lauren is pregnant?" The brunette demanded.

"Hasn't your imp of a grandfather told you what he did to his daughter? Well nonetheless..."

"I already know what happened in the past in regards to my mum and Trick but what does it have to do with what you are doing here and claiming that we are fucking related?" Bo said, interrupting him, her patience for the irritating man wearing precariously thin.

"Well if you let me finish I will gladly tell you," Vex said.

"Fine start talking, I won't interrupt; just get on with it."

"Well I was with our father talking about you and your mate here." Bo went to interrupt him but he shot her a look and she shut her mouth. "Well when I told him that there wasn't anything new to report, he told me I needed to keep my eyes and ears open and that I had better have something to report the next time he called on me. As I was making my way out I saw Evony heading into the main hall, so of course my curiosity got the better of me and I just had to see what she had to discuss with good ol' dad. So I went to this spot where I used to hide all the time when our father had guests over who I wasn't allowed to get in the way of. Anyway this spot lets me see and hear everything that happens in the room without being seen myself and well you can see why I had to watch, because what would the dark king want from The Morrigan. It turns out that I saw something I can never unsee ever, but nevermind that!" he said with a shudder thinking about his dad and The Morrigan. " So my father said that you where his daughter making you my half sister and that the child your mate is carrying will be the most powerful fae EVER! And that he wanted the child so that he can take your her powers and rule over all of the fae. Well as soon as he told her everything and that she would rule at his side as queen I high tailed it out of there because I knew what the right thing to do was and who's side to be on because if my father fears you and your unborn child, who has the winning team here?" Vex concludes, making himself comfortable at the bar and downing a couple of shots.

"But that means..." Bo stammered, unable to make sense of everything the annoying mesmur had just told her.

Everyone flinches as clapping came from the entrance of The Dal "Well my sweetest daughter you now know the truth about who your asshole of a father is" Aoife said, her eyes locking onto the shell shocked succubus. "I think it's time me and you had ourselves a little chat, don't you?"

**Ok guys I know this chapter was short and I promise the next one will be longer but I wanted to get this to you guys. I think you have waited long enough and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited my story. I really need to know that you guys loved it! And if you guys keep up reviewing like you do I will update tomorrow as well seeing as I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys I know this is a couple weeks late and I know I said that I would update at least every week, I lied :( Im super sorry but things here are totally out of control :( But things are looking better and I got another job :) and things are going really well had a nice day with my family :) Happy Thanksgiving everyone! There is an air date for the new season of lost girl here in the US and in Canada even though they get it a couple days before we do I am supper excited! So I won't make you guys wait any longer on your update :) I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story last chapter but it didn't help me to see where you guys wanted this story to go so if you could leave a quick review I would love you guys forever :) **

* * *

Aoife and Bo made their way down to Tricks lower levels to have their little chat about Bo's parentage.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Bo asked her mother.

"Because my sweet you weren't ready and I was still full of hate towards him and your grandfather. But, you helped me with that problem when you defeated the Garuda. He had entered my mind enhancing my hate for them and it made me a little crazy" As they reached the bottom of the stairs Aoife hugged her daughter. "Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you for setting me free. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you."

They where now in Tricks study. "Explain it all to me now. I need answers!" Bo ordered her mother. The succubus' voice held the strength and authority of a queen that she was destined to become.

"Oh my sweet daughter, I see you have come to know how to use the royal blood flowing in your veins. If I wasn't the daughter of The Blood King and the first succubus I would have knelt at your feet and obeyed. Now if you can tap into both of your royal blood lines and get them working together, you will be unstoppable." Aoife said to her very confused daughter. "Just listen. When your grandfather handed me over to The Dark King to be executed, he didn't kill me. A succubus is too good to just kill, that would be a waste. He locked me up for what seemed like forever and every night he would come down and rape me. He always wore this necklace; an amulet, that bound his chi to his body. Whenever I tried to drain him of his chi it was like I had a mouth full of sand, causing me to choke on the dark foul essence. One night when he came to me, it was different. He was very gentle as if he was giving me a gift. The gift he gave me was you. After that night I was watched always. He sent Lou Ann to monitor me. She was there to ensure that as you grew inside me that you were as healthy and strong as you could be. And over the months I carried you, we became very close, she was my only friend and a beacon of light against all the darkness. Then a couple nights before your birth, she told me of his plans for you and how much of a difference you would make in the fae world if you were allowed to live. He planned on taking you from me at birth and killing you for the power you possessed. So the night I gave birth to you, I gave you to Lou Ann. I asked her to take you far away from him. To hide you amongst the humans so that you would have a chance at a normal life. She promised me that she would watch over you and ensure your safety. That night the distraction I caused was massive and hard to control but I did everything in my power to ensure Lou Ann and you got out of the castle safely. I escaped barely alive, the only thing that helped my survive was knowing that you were alive and away from that monster." Aoife said as she wiped the tears away that were trailing freely down her cheeks.

"When do the lies end with you people?" Bo exclaimed, unable to believe the sob story her mother was feeding her despite the obvious emotions she was expressing.

"What are you talking about? Everything I just told you is the truth." Aoife replies, shocked by her daughters disbelief after she had just poured her heart and soul out in front of her.

"I visited Lou Ann a few days before her death. I asked her if she knew who I was and she told me she knew of me, but not who I was." Bo explained. Becoming more enraged by the second.

**xXxX **

There was a knock at The Dals front door. Tricked unlocked it and let Kenzi, Hale and Dyson in.

"Goal accomplished bitches!" Kenzi exclaimed "Into the light fae compound and out, easy peasy. Oh Hot Pants, I grabbed your lab coat just in case you missed it." Kenzi continued babbling on about how easy it was to get in the compound and that their security was shit.

"Trick wheres Bo and why the hell is he here?" Dyson asked while eyeballing Vex with distrust.

"She is downstairs with her mother and that is a very long story. I am sure Bo will share everything that has happened with you all when she is finished talking with Aoife," Trick told him, wishing that things would just calm down. So much had happened in such a small space of time and it had everyone on edge.

" I don't like this one bit" Lauren said as she paced back and forth,anxiety written across her features.

"Aw come on, Hot Pants Bo Bo will be just fine." Kenzi said trying to get the blond to settle down before she wore a path in Tricks floor.

"Kenzi, you don't feel what I am feeling, well what I mean is I can feel what Bo is feeling."

"Lauren what do you mean you feel what Bo is feeling?" The question came from Trick.

"Trick its a rather long story and I don't want to say anything until Bo and I have had a chance to talk." Lauren explained her patience wearing thin.

Before Trick has a chance to respond, Lauren was gone racing down the stairs towards her distraught girlfriend.

** XxxX **

Everyone followed after the blonde and none could believe their eyes at what they found upon entering Tricks study.

Lauren had Aoife up against the wall, her face filled with determined possessiveness to protect her mate from harm.

* * *

**That looked like a nice little place to leave things for now :)- and I want to thank everyone for followed and favorited this story last chapter :). It would help me if you left me a review, it doesn't have to be long at all or where you would like to see this story go from here :) I am always open for ideas :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, I know it has been forever but I have been utterly busy again and I have been without a computer to store the story on and I hate writing on others computers. But my parents**** got me a laptop for Christmas and its pretty awesome so from now on there will be weekly updates :) Ok guys this chapter would not be possible if it wasn't for my awesome friend and beta reader doccubus21, not only has she stuck with me when I have updated in forever but she helped me write this chapter. she is a truly amazing friend and an awesome writer herself. I love her story and her. :) so pop over and read her stories if you haven't already :) you won't be sorry for doing so :) and thanks for everyone who favorite the story and followed it :) **

* * *

As Lauren held Aoife against the wall she had every intention of killing her for upsetting her mate.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lauren asked through clenched teeth "No one and I mean no one harms my mate and gets away with it. " Lauren said as she applied more pressure, pushing Aoife harder into the wall. Bo was just watching everything unfold before her when Trick, Kenzi,Vex, Dyson, and Hale came down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenzi exclaims.

"Well this is definitely not going anywhere but down the bloody drain," Vex says, as Bo walks slowly towards her protective lover, wrapping her life essence around her and slowly placing her hand on Lauren's bicep.

"Lauren baby, its Bo! I need you to let my mom down, baby please. I know she upset me but I am fine, really. Look at me, baby!" Bo pleaded, with soft loving eyes. Lauren flicked her eyes at Bo to make sure she was as fine as she proclaimed she was. "Lauren think about our sweet child you are carrying. This anger can't be healthy for her or him." Bo said as she leaned into Lauren.

The territorial and protective blonde turned her attention back to the older succubus still caught in her tight grip."If you ever think of harming anyone in my family again, I will kill you myself and enjoy myself while doing it," Lauren warned Aoife, as she slowly released her.

As Aoife regained her composure and took in some much needed air, she looked around the room at her father and then at Bo, who was being held by Lauren. "Out now! Unless you are Bo, Lauren and myself!" Trick ordered. "Aoife, go to the guest room that is joined to mine, we will talk when I am finished with Bo and Lauren." Aoife nodded in reluctant compliance to her father before leaving, glancing at Bo and her lover one more time before disappearing down the hall. The others silently left for the main floor of the Dal. Trick watched silently as the others left before shutting the door and turning his full attention to his granddaughter.

"Oh Bo, what have you done?" Trick asked as he looked at the women huddled together on the couch.

" What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Bo retorted to the small frowning fae in front of her. She continued to stroke Lauren in a calming manner.

"You're young and so ignorant of the fae world, so of course you wont know what you have done and what it means." he explains with a tired frustrated sigh.

"Trick, don't give me this shit about being young and not understanding. Just tell me what I need to know. And I mean everything! Lauren is carrying my child and I will do everything in my power to protect her and the baby." Bo declared rather loudly, hating the way her grandfather was looking at her.

"Yes Bo, I know you will! But do you fully understand what you have done? And before you interrupt me, let me explain exactly what has happened because of your recklessness." Bo closes her mouth, stopping the protest that was about to erupt from her mouth at Trick's words. Trick waits for both women to nod and give him their undivided attention before continuing. "Good. Now to explain what it is you have done. In order for a succubus to impregnate their partner which is very very rare in itself, by the way. Not impossible but succubi almost never mate to anyone let alone a human and they never stay around long enough to form a bond with them. In order for a succubus to successfully impregnate a female they have to share their chi and it has to be swapped between them freely throughout the sex act. And the partner also has to have fae genes in their ancestral line to become impregnated by a succubus. So Lauren must have fae in her somewhere in her family tree, to manifest fae attributes this soon in the pregnancy, because she wouldn't be able to carry the child to full term without the fae genetics. Lauren you do realize that your body and mind will probably go through some extreme changes because of what's happened. Though of course there could be the possibility that you have always been a hybrid fae and not known because the fae part was dormant until coming into contact with the life essence that Bo shared with you. I will have to look into your family line and see if we can get some conclusive answers. Hmm this is going to be very very complicated to deal with." Trick murmured almost to himself now. Looking back up at the silent women sitting on the couch he says, "Girls, why don't you go get some rest you guys have a very long road ahead of you" Bo and Lauren left for their room both touching the other for comfort and support. After watching them go, Trick went off to go talk to his daughter.

**xXxX**

"Father you know what must be done." Aoife said, as he entered the private chambers next to his own. "Yes my daughter, I know." He gives a small smile as he looks at his obstinate daughter. " But your daughter is ten times more head strong then you were...still are. That, along with her other gifts is what will make her a great queen." Trick said as he sat in a chair.

"And Lauren, father! Bo has bonded and mated with the human ward of The Ash. You know as well as I do that the older fae will not accept it easily, they are stuck in the old ways and traditions. You know how the elders feel about humans and even if Lauren is a fae hybrid, they are barely regarded as much better. And then there's Bo's fucking power hungry bastard of a father. He wants that child, Trick, and the power it will possess" Aoife said, worry evident in her voice.

"Hush my child, I know. I cannot bear the thought of losing my great grandchild either and we will do everything in our power to make sure that doesn't happen. But I will tell you this, your daughter will change the world in more ways than one." Trick says, his voice filled with pride despite the fear he was feeling.

**xXxX**

Unable to bear the silence anymore, Kenzi slams down yet another shot of tequila before finally voicing her question. "Does anyone know what the hell is going on with Lauren and Bo-bo? And when did Lauren become all uber strong and shit?"

"Lauren's pregnant." Dyson answers with a growl.

"Holy shit balls! How the hell do you know that D-man?" Kenzi asked the shifter, her eyes wide with shock.

"Because I can smell the hormonal changes in Lauren's body." Dyson responds, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Oh eww Dyson!"

"Well you asked," the wolf mumbled, looking down at the beer he had been nursing since Trick had asked them to leave. They all look up as they hear footsteps ascending from the stairs.

"My precious daughter and Lauren have also bonded and are therefore mated for life." Aoife says to the group as she and Trick emerged from the stairs to join them.

* * *

**A/N: I think that is a nice little place to stop I will have a update next Tuesday. And if you guys could leave me a review it will most diffently help me write faster and maybe even update before then :) plus it lets me know where you guys want the story to go :) **


	12. announcement

**A****nnouncement **

Today I have had seven story follows and two story favorites and only two review. As much as I love you guys I have no clue where you want to the story to go or whether or not that you like where I am taking it. And the only way I will know is if you leave me a little review, it doesnt have to be long, just a couple words will work, I am not hard to please with a review, we aren't in the bed room here. Lmao ;)

**I love you guys I really do but I am really really struggling with my writing at the moment **


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok so I love you guys so much :) all of the reviews you guys gave me has made me realize that you guys have been following the story and still loving it :) And to your PM made me realize several things :) But to answer why I wanted the reviews is because everyone wants to know what their readers are thinking from time to time and I had just got to the point where I didn't think about going on with the story but what you said is so true and ill keep it in mind from now on./ So happy new year every one :) and let the count down begin till the new season of lost girl begins :) T-13 days (I live in the US and are air date is the 14 :) even though everyone gets it before us but that is ok :) Now I wont make you guys wait any longer for your update :) ohh and thank god for my lovely beta reader again who help write this chapter doccubus21 :) love ya girl :)**

**The words in italics are text messages between Lauren and Kenzi. **

* * *

"Hmm things aren't going as planned," Kenzi thought to herself. Dyson wasn't suppose to know until everything was finished and Bo and Lauren where married and forever joined. She wasn't sure how the wolf was going to react around Bo and Lauren now that he knew. Kenzi surmised that he must have known for a little while about Lauren and the baby, because of him being able to smell the doctors hormonal body changes. Kenzi made a face at the thought. Eww, what else could Dyson smell with his big ass freaky wolf snout. But he had kept the knowledge of Lauren's situation to himself, she just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Dyson had always been kind of possessive when it came to Bo- Bo and having to deal with Bo's decision at choosing the doctor over him had been difficult for him. Kenzi hoped that the shifter was just finally accepting Bo's decision and was doing the mature thing and not biding his time waiting for another chance at her best friend. Bo would kill anyone who even tried to hurt Lauren and by Lauren's reaction towards Bo's mother, the new and improved super human doctor would do the same. So she hoped for his sake that Dyson was wise enough to move on and let her friend live happily ever after with her chosen mate. Does she tell Bo-Bo and Lauren about this royal mess with Dyson? Hmm what to do, what to do? She kept pondering over her worries, as she downed another shot of Buckthorn.

**xXxXx**

As the lovers made their way to their bedroom touching and kissing for the comfort of each other, their sexual appetite for each other blazed and ignited between them. By the time they reached their room they were already pulling and tearing at their already ruined clothes, needing to feel the press of their hot eager flesh pressed against one another. They both had a need to prove to each other over and over again that they belonged to each other completely. Bo made quick work of Lauren's already tattered shirt to expose her milky white breasts. There was no hope at all for Bo's clothes. Lauren was consumed at getting the succubus naked and tore off the offending material in mere seconds her new found strength aiding her. Bo pushed Lauren against the wall nipping at the blonds bottom lip waiting to be given access to the doctors wet and warm mouth. Lauren moaned into the kiss as the succubus pushed her against the wall, Bo's body following the movement and pressing flush against Lauren's. They couldn't get close enough to each other. Bo finished ripping the rest of the clothes off of the blonde before moving towards the bed, their hands and lips devouring their exposed and flushed skin. Bo dominated Lauren pressing her into the mattress, but it was together that they plunged each others fingers into the others wet and ready cores, needing desperately to be deep inside one another. They each sought out the others mouth, instinct demanding that they complete the connection.

Lauren pushed her chi into Bo. The succubus drank at her lovers life essence greedily as it slid down her throat. Bo, was lost to the ecstasy of her feeding, her fingers still deep inside of the blonde and sent a large pulse of power through her without thinking. Lauren was left screaming from the intensity of it. Bo found Lauren's mouth and kissed her again muffling the blondes screams of pleasure with her mouth. Bo moved her mouth away, giving her lovers breasts some much needed attention causing the blonde to writhe beneath her as the succubus licked and teased her hardened swollen nipples. Lauren brought Bo's attention back to her mouth. The succubus received a very strong stream of pink chi from Lauren and when she reversed the flow back into the doctor, they both screamed in pure bliss as they climaxed together. They kissed each other with lots of light and loving kisses as they both came down from their pleasure.

As they laid there for a while in each others arms, Lauren was the first to speak.

"Bo, how did you know I was pregnant?" Lauren asked her curiously.

"To be truthful... I had no clue," Bo responds giving Lauren another quick kiss before continuing. " Then when Kenzi and I came to talk to Trick, he was the one that asked and the one who clued me into the discovery. When he said that you were pregnant, everything began to make sense. The reason you were being sick and why you are able to top me in the bedroom, with your increased sex drive." Bo answered with a yawn.

"Hmmm makes sense. So what are we going to do about everything else going on." Lauren asked.

"Well Trick said there is a lot of things to be done, but he sent us away to talk to my mum. So until we know more lets just enjoy this for a while. But I will promise you one thing. I will get you your freedom baby, I will. I promise you this." Bo told her.

Bo drifted off to sleep exhausted from their intense love making. Lauren just lay there lost in her thoughts. When she was sure Bo was asleep, she untangled herself from the succubus' arms and grabbed Bo's kimono from the bag, Kenzi had packed for them. She then grabbed her cell phone and padded into the bathroom. She scrolled through her contact list until she found the contact she was looking for, _Kenzi_. She began to text, Bo's best friend.

_Kenzi. Can you please come down to mine and Bo's room? I am in the bathroom and I need to talk to you! Please be quiet Bo is sleeping and she needs to stay that way. Oh and bring my laptop with you. -Lauren _

_Sure doc I will be right there, unlock the door and I will slip in without waking Bo. -Kenzi _

Five minutes later there was a tap at the bathroom door. "Oh thank God, Kenzi. Get in here!" Lauren whispered.

Kenzi slipped into the bathroom, closing the door silently behind her. "So what do you need Doc? You know I will do anything for you, Bo-Bo and little princess here," Kenzi whispered back, as she touched Lauren's stomach.

"I need you to slip into the compound again! Where is my laptop?" Lauren asked.

"It's right here, Doc! Why do you need your computer for? And hell, as to getting into the compound and out again, that's no big deal." Kenzi said quite proud of herself.

Lauren took the computer from Kenzi and powered it on and loaded several pages. She looked at the young woman seriously, "Kenzi what I need you to do will seem to be very cruel but its the only way to keep Bo safe." Lauren said.

"Hot Pants you know I will do anything to keep Bo-bo safe." Kenzi replied, her features equally serious.

"Good! I need you to go into the pod room through the hallway that is through the door in my office and take the women you find there off of life support. Here is the route you will need to take and be very careful of the security cameras, take Hale with you just in case you get caught. Taking her off life support is pretty simple all you have to do is flip the blue switch, then the red one before pushing the green one. Then unplug the machine as fast as you can because an alarm will go off. I will cut the security feed as soon as you hit the pod room door so no one will know that it was you. Text me when you get to the compound so I can keep an eye for you on my laptop." Lauren said. All Kenzi could do is nod her head uncertain how turning off this woman's life support was going to protect Bo, but she trusted Lauren and the love she had for her friend.

Before Kenzi left the bathroom, she gave Lauren a hug. "Hey, Hot Pants! I will be right back, don't worry. But when I get back, I want to know everything from now on. Okay?"

"Kenzi, if you can pull this off, I will allow you to nickname our child anything you wish. Just be careful, Kenzi."

"Always, Hot Pants. Always." Kenzi said with a wink, leaving Lauren alone in the bathroom.

* * *

**So this seemed like a awfully nice place to leave you guys for now. I'll be back next week and I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I utterly fell in love with everyone of you. Please review again and maybe you will get an update before next week ;) **


End file.
